danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles
Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles also known as Prison School for the Gifted or Gifted Inmates Academy '(才囚学園, ''Saishū Gakuen) is the main setting of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. It is a prison school similar to Hope's Peak Academy. The difference is that it imprisons students and that it has a dome around it. It is run by Monokuma and his self-proclaimed children; the Monokuma Kubs. The New Killing School Life holds here. Description School System In this world, the government has established a special promotional system called “the Gifted Program” that awards students carrying the promise of the future, called Super High School Levels, with special privileges. These Super High School Level students are scattered throughout the country and have never met each other in person, but one day, sixteen Super High School Level students are locked up inside the Gifted Inmates Academy. Killing Game Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is being run by a mysterious teddy bear called Monokuma who claims to be the headmaster, and his children, the Monokuma Kubs. According to Monokuma, this school is where the students overflowing with talent will compete with one another in a killing game. Building Structure The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is where the new Super High School Level Students's Killing School Life takes place. The high school (and hotel) are in a garden surrounded by a cage and grass growing inside and dilapidated ambiance with an enormous all surrounding the building. According to Famitsu preview, it was prepared specially by the Monokuma Kubs. Because the interior of the school has been neglected for a long time, there's wild grass growing in places, and a pervasive sense of an abandoned building hangs about. However, with sunlight streaming in, it's very different from Hope's Peak with its sealed windows, and it seems that the player can look out and see what's going on the outside. Furthermore, this game too will have the 2D sprites on the 3D map. In addition, the player can explore a more realistic 3D map. There is a hallway with grass and flowers growing in it, and a library with a huge number of books scattered around. Maps The Main Building The First Floor The Second Floor The Third Floor The Fourth Floor The Fifth Floor The Sixth Floor Outdoor Area Students The sixteen Super High School Level students were chosen by the government through the implementation of a special promotional system called the “Gifted System”. The system was founded to cultivate geniuses from all over the country, so these students who are predicted to have promising futures not only receive scholarships, but also rights such as the right to vote or run for office. Students can use research labs put in place for their individual talents to hone their skills. List of Known Students Akamatsu Fullbody (00).png| '''Kaede Akamatsu Ultimate Pianist Amami Fullbody (00).png| Rantaro Amami Ultimate ??? Iruma Fullbody (00).png| Miu Iruma Ultimate Inventor Ouma Fullbody (00).png| Kokichi Oma Ultimate Supreme Leader Kiibo Fullbody (00).png| K1-B0 Ultimate Robot Gokuhara Fullbody (00).png| Gonta Gokuhara Ultimate Entomologist Saihara Fullbody (00).png| Shuichi Saihara Ultimate Detective Shirogane Fullbody (00).png| Tsumugi Shirogane Ultimate Cosplayer Shinguuji Fullbody (00).png| Korekiyo Shinguji Super High School Level Anthropologist Chabashira Fullbody (00).png| Tenko Chabashira Super High School Level Aikido Master Toujou Fullbody (00).png| Kirumi Tojo Super High School Level Maid Harukawa Fullbody (00).png| Maki Harukawa Super High School Level Caregiver Hoshi Fullbody (00).png| Ryoma Hoshi Super High School Level Tennis Player Momota Fullbody (00).png| Kaito Momota Super High School Level Astronaut Yumeno Fullbody (00).png| Himiko Yumeno Super High School Level Magician Yonaga Fullbody (00).png| Angie Yonaga Super High School Level Artist School Rules #There is no end date for the communal school life at Gifted Inmates Academy. #When a murder occurs, everyone must participate in a school trial. #If the true culprit is found during the trial, then only the guilty party will be executed. #If the true culprit is not found during the trial, everyone except the guilty party will be executed. #If the culprit succeeds in getting away with their crime, they will graduate and be permitted to leave. #If the innocent continue to win, the game will end when there are only two participants remaining. #The hours between 10 p.m. and 8 a.m. are designated as “night time” and the cafeteria and gym will be locked. #Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited. #Monokuma will not interfere or aid with murders. #Your Monopad should be kept safe, and please do not break it. #The Body Discovery Announcement will be played when three or more students discover a body. #Students are free to investigate the school at will. There are no restrictions on this. #Anyone who breaks the school rules will be punished by the Nasty Monkeys. #The headmaster may add rules at any time. To enforce the rules, there are sophisticated anthropomorphic animal-shaped killing weapons known as the “Nasty Monkeys”, five in total, each piloted by a Monokuma Kubs member, and will punish any student who breaks a school rule.School Rules. Trivia * Part of the Japanese name "才囚" and a different word, "最終", meaning "final" or "last" are homophonous. References Navigation ru:Академия Одарённых Узников Category:Locations Category:Setting Category:Table Cleanup Category:Revamp Needed